User talk:Artimas Hunter
Hello Hiya welcome to the wikia :) hope you have fun as well as help the wiki if you would like to ask something feel free to ask on my Talk page. Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:41, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :hmm..not sure what you meen but from what I can make out... :*your talk page is open (not sure what you meen by this :/) but if I'm right you meen how can you make so users can edit it? if so it is open. :*To join the community try doing edits maybe joining one of the Project's they are Warriors wiki:Charart, Warriors Wiki:Characters, Warriors Wiki:Books and Warriors Wiki:World see if you like the look of one :). :Hope this helps. Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:08, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Friends/ Artimas Hi! I was wondering how you decided on the name Artimas, and if you wanted to be friends. Thanks! --Duststar 01:25, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Sure! I answered on your talk page. I decided on my name because me and my friends made up Star Wars charecters and mine was Artimas Hunter. I made my account while on Wookiepedia (the star wars wiki) and i thought it was just for that website. so now its my name. my warrior name is Bramblepath though. I love your name though. Its great! 01:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC)01:32, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Thanks! I was wondering if you got it from the Artemis Fowl books or something. Artemis was also the name of an ancient Greek legend. Thanks again, it's a really nice compliment. I like Star Wars and Obi-Wan too. --Duststar 02:03, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I've never read the Artimas Fowl series. Have you and are they good? Your name is totally awesome though. I like the Artimas from Greece alot, she's my favorite god/godess! There's also a super hero named Artimas too. I just love that name. Who's your favorite warrio charecter? Go Feathertail! Re:Hi! Well, thank you very much for being civil about it. :) I'm sorry for not warning you, but the fact of the matter is that this wiki isn't for roleplay characters. It's for the official characters. I know that there are some roleplay character articles here, but that was because of a previous administrator who thought they would be alright. They will eventually all be moved here, which is where it would be best if you put your article about Bramblepath. Again, thanks for not being upset. Also, could you please type four tildes (~) at the end of each message you leave? It leaves your name and a timestamp. --[[User:Bramble|'Tinsel']][[User talk:Bramble|'claw']] 02:14, December 18, 2009 (UTC) No its fine. I was just curious. Thanks for telling me. Sorry, i keep forgetting about the tiles. Artimas Hunter 19:59, December 18, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter re Just go here ask to join and then you can make charart. Brambleclaw14 Talk 07:42, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank you sooooooo much!Artimas Hunter 18:44, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Sandstorm Talk Page Thingy Hi, I'm sorry for being harsh. I just thought that you were those nonusers and real users that just like to be mean and do spam and stupid stuff. And no, I'm not really going around for sass stuff. I just try to take care of stuff that happens on here that shouldn't. Sorry if I made you upset. And Merry Christmas. I still can't belive it! TWO days!! Woo Hoo! Thanks for the appology. I kind of owed you one 2. Bye! --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']] I wasn't upset, I just wanted to apoligize because usually I'm really nice and so when someone thought that was too mean I just really wanted to fix it and make the change. No problem and the apology is mine. Merry Christmas!Artimas Hunter 18:45, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Yey!!!! Over 100 edits!!!! Yay!!!!!! Happy duck!!!!!!!Artimas Hunter 19:22, January 8, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter lol Brambleclaw14 Talk 19:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Over 200 edits!! In only 6 days I did 100 edits! yey!! Happy Duck!!!!Artimas Hunter 23:10, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Re:Hi! Hello, Artimas. :) I'll answer your questions in bullets to be neater: *I approve others' art, but the senior warriors and Sandy approve mine. You're right, it would be weird for me to approve my own. *One of the senior management team, once s/he feels that the image is up to standard, will say 'Comments before approval in 24 hours?' or something along those lines. This gives users time to comment if there is something the senior warrior missed in the image. *Thank you. :) It is hard sometimes, but very rewarding. If you work hard, there's a good chance you'll be rewarded with something better. *No, not all day, I have a life, too. :) Most of the time I do spend on here, though. *No, we dissolved the mentor program due to inactivity. Apprentice just means you need more experience before warrior. *Sandy and I somehow connected on the web and are now great Internet friend though we live on opposite ends of the world. :) And I would like to be your friend, but keep in mind we can't chat here, you go here to chat with people. I think that's all. Hope you settle in well and I look forward to seeing all your contributions! :) --Bramble-sama 20:45, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Icicle Hi Artimas. I was wondering what happened to Icicle. It says you took her off the page.--AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 21:28, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Opps NVM. I found it. Be careful when adding images to a section.--AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 21:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Itry to be. Usually when I load it it goes into someone elses article and when I check on it a few hours later BOOM! It's fixed! Maybe my computer just has tgo lad it. Sorry for the inconvinence. Do you like her? :DArtimas Hunter 22:39, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Yes, shes comming along nicely.for future reference you should post something like this on the other user's talk page.--AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 22:51, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ?Artimas Hunter 22:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Well in this case if you have anymore questions you should post them on my talk page not yours. the link to my talk page is at the end of my siggy. If you have anymore questions plese post them there.--AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 23:00, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Vote Replys Hey! The last weeks winner was Feathertail!!!!!! Happy Duck!!!!!! So the new vote is ThunderClan leader. Look on my blog for more info! Vote with a slash, number, letter, whatever. Pinestar- Bluestar- / Firestar- Sunstar- Keep voting and come back next week for results and a new poll.Artimas Hunter 20:21, January 18, 2010 (UTC)Artimsa Hunter Re: Awww, thanks! I'm glad I could help. No, an apprentice can nominate people for senior warrior/elder. All my pics are on my user page. I've done Snowfur's queen image, Jayfeather's medicine cat image, Stormfur's cave-guard pic, Squirrelflight's apprentice picture, and Jay's Wing's to-be image. I have Wing and Sorreltail for approval, and my River loner image will be posted after Wing is approved. Thanks for the present! I really like it. (: ßąէ ïиց 21:44, January 13, 2010 (UTC) No problem! I was desperate! I was practically screaming because none of the tutorials helped!! Actually, now looking back on it it was kinda funny! :D May StarClan light your path! Gotta go, I'll nominate you now! You can check the page later. I'll go do that now!21:48, January 13, 2010 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Re:Mates Go to the Project Characters talk page (here) and leave a message concerning it. Make sure the message title is relevant to the subject. Thanks, Bramble-sama 22:43, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hi Artimas. I've been really suprised lately by the people who like me art. I wouldnt mind if you nominated me but you should talk to Bramble about it since she thinks we have enough senior warriors. Thanks again for letting me kno that you like my art, it makes joining this project worth it.AshshadowI'm a she~cat.Rawr :3 20:42, January 19, 2010 (UTC)